This P30 grant proposal requests funding for one administrative core unit and two research core units to support 48 funded research projects housed in the Population Research Center (PRC) at NORC and the University of Chicago. In its fifteenth year of P30 funding,, the Center is an interdisciplinary research center designed to facilitate high-quality population research conducted by its member economists, sociologists, and other population scientists. The core units in this proposal include: (a) an administrative core that manages center resources; provides grant administration services, organizes a weekly workshop for scholarly exchanges, and supports a pilot research program; (b) a computing core that provides the infrastructure and personnel for a rich array of computing and data services, including the acquisition and cataloguing of data sets and their documentation; (3) a library core that provides reference services and access to bibliographic services, demographic journals and books, and other reference materials.